Elecciones húmedas
by PrincessMS
Summary: La lucha por la copa está mas reñida que nunca y ahora que saben que se pueden cambiar de casa todo el mundo quiere a Hermione en la suya, pero ¿qué quiere Hermione? Mi primer LEMMON SEVERUSxHERMIONExDRACO Si eres menor léelo bajo tu responsabilidad. Ser buenos con las críticas


Todas las casa quieren a Hermione para la suya, pero ¿quién le dará lo que ella quiere?

Un nuevo año empieza en Hogwarts con la diferencia que este año la competición por la copa se ha vuelto más dura que nunca y, no se sabe como, pero todas las casas se han enterado que es posible cambiar a algún alumno de estas si así lo pide y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo aprueba. Como es obvio todos quieren que Hermione se pase a su casa, solo ella consigue más puntos en una semana que toda una casa en un mes pero ella no quiere cambiarse, ¿seguro?

Desde que volvieron a clase Harry está siempre con Ginny y, cuando digo con, es con su boca dentro de la de ella, Dios… ya me da hasta grima ir con ellos. Y, si ellos son efusivos, nada que decir de Ron y Lavender. Cuando acabó la guerra lo intentamos pero no salió bien y preferimos mantener la amistad. Por raro que parezca no me siento mal, casi es mejor y todo, era bastante rara la situación.

Desde que llegó todo el mundo la trata con una simpatía nunca antes vista, sí claro era una heroína de guerra y todo eso pero también sabía que todos la querían para su casa. No había pensado cambiarse pero, ya que no tenía nada que hacer como sus amiguitos se entretenía viendo a la gente que intentaba adularla. Incluso algún Slytherin! Eso sí que era inaudito.

Pero, el momento más sorprendente puede que fuese cuando, al acabar una clase de Pociones Snape se acercase y le dijese: Señorita Granger quédese después de clase.

Todos fueron saliendo y Hermione se quedó haciendo como que recogía unos libros para que sus amigos saliesen sin ella. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en clase Snape se acercó.

-Supongo que sabes lo del cambio de casas, ¿cierto? –asintió- y no me cabe la menor duda a que toda esa gente besándote el culo después de tantos años de continuo desprecio y miradas falsas te dan ganas de asesinar a alguien, aunque creo que lo estás pasando bien en verdad…

-¿Profesor, dónde quiere ir a llegar?

-Paciencia Granger, paciencia. Nosotros, como te iba diciendo, también estamos interesados en usted pero no únicamente por sus notas- Hermione alzó una ceja- como sabrá en mi casa ya tengo un Premio Anual- Malfoy… pensó- y aunque dos siempre es mejor no es una cosa que me quite el sueño. En cambio, usted es mucho más que una media fantástica- ¿estaba haciéndole un cumplido?- es una persona astuta, valiente y sí, fría y calculadora cuando la situación lo requiere; cualidades que se aprecian mucho en mi casa.

-Aprecio el interés profesor pero no tengo interés en hacer un cambio de casa, no veo que podría interesarme de formar parte de Slytherin, sin ofender.

-No ofendes, tranquila. Pero usted sabe que nuestra casa no solo se caracteriza por maldades- "Si ya, también por ser unos mujeriegos de cuidado, véase Malfoy y tener mucha fama en aspectos relacionados con la fiesta" pensó.

-Veo que conoce nuestra fama- se puso roja, "Legeremancia, mierda" – pero oír hablar de ella no es lo mismo que vivirla.

-Disculpe profesor, pero ¿me está queriendo decir que debería transferirme a su casa por las fiestas y el sexo? Creo que no me conoce.

-En realidad creo que sí que lo hago, ambos hemos vivido en esta guerra mucho y no hemos salido tan bien parados como otros en lo que al corazón se refiere así que, ¿qué hay de malo en divertirse?

-Nada supongo.

-Está bien, entonces hagamos un trato. Una noche con Draco y conmigo y luego decides si no te interesa para nada nuestra proposición.

Salió de la clase algo perturbada, ¿estaba Severus Snape, el hombre más serio y frío jamás visto en la tierra, proponiéndole un trío con Draco Malfoy, el niño que la odió todos estos años, para que se vaya a su casa?

"Esto sí que es bueno…Aunque en realidad, siendo completamente honestos Severus tiene un puntito que… a ver, no es que me guste, pero… como que pone ¿sabes? Y Draco ya no es tan idiota como antes, ahora me sonríe (esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto provoca) y es incluso amable. Tampoco olvidarnos del hecho de que cuando estuvieron luchando el otro día y se quitó la camiseta… en fin, que no era desagradable para la vista, no sé si me explico.

Tal vez podría aceptar, como perder tampoco pierdo mucho, ¿no?"

Aquella noche bajó silenciosamente hasta las mazmorras. Una de las cosas buenas de ser prefecta y además Premio Anual es que no tenía que compartir cuarto por lo que no daba explicaciones a nadie. Cuando llegó en frente del despacho se quedó parada, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Y si todo era una broma? ¿O peor, y si no lo era?

Antes de poder contestar a todas esas preguntas la puerta se abrió y algo la llevó hacia delante hasta que se quedó parada enfrente de Snape que llevaba la varita apuntándola para atraerla y le sonreía con diversión.

-¿Le hace gracia algo Profesor?

En ese momento apareció Malfoy de no sé donde y contestó por él:

-Yo te lo digo, le hace gracia haber perdido la apuesta- se acerca por detrás y le susurra en la oreja- Yo sabía que vendrías.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se giró hacia Snape.

-¿No pensabas que vendría?

-¡Oh no! Eso lo tendía claro, ¿quién se resistiría?-ambos sonrieron con suficiencia- lo que fallé fue que llevases ropa interior.

Mi cara subió a rojo tomate rápidamente y Draco empezó a reírse.

-No la hagas sentir incómoda Severus-le regañó-A sí es más divertido, hay que quitarla.

-Antes de nada quiero aclarar unos términos- dijo con toda la fuerza que pude.

-Nos adelantamos gatita, tienes todas las condiciones en la mesa- Se acercó y las cogió- "Espera, ¿me había llamado gatita?"

**Condiciones: **

1.- No te puedes oponer a nada que decidamos hacer contigo (prometemos que no será nada venenoso o mortal)

2.- Lo que ocurra en esta sala quedará en esta sala, nadie puede saber de esto, NADIE.

3.- Si te gusta, que te gustará, tienes que acceder a venirte a nuestra casa y siempre que quieras volverás a disfrutar de ello.

4.- Tienes que sacar a la leona que hay en ti y no puedes ir de niña buena al no ser que alguno de los dos te lo indique.

5.- Di acepto en voz alta y este documento desaparecerá en 2 segundos (NOTA: aléjese para evitar posibles quemaduras)

Si se acepta el documento se está dispuesto a cumplir todas las normas, la quebrantación de alguna significaría que uno de los otros dos interesados tendría todo el derecho a aplicar el castigo que viesen oportuno.

ACEPTO.

-Eres nuestra gatita, al menos hasta que el sol salga- Susurró Draco mientras Severus se ponía en pie.

-Y eso da para mucho, créeme.- Entre ambos la llevaron a los aposentos del Profesor y antes de parpadear tenía a uno delante besándomla y al otro detrás acariciando suavemente sus senos. Poco a poco fueron tomando insistencia hasta que Draco le devoraba la boca y Severus se deshizo de su ropa superior para poder pellizcar y masajear a gusto sus pezones. Draco fue bajando poco a poco sus besos y relevó a Severus en sus funciones, este a su vez fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar al cierre de su falda del cual se deshizo con una habilidad extraordinaria. Comenzó a rozar sus dedos con la tela de sus braguitas haciendo fricción ahí abajo.

-¿Estás humeda?

-Ajá.

-¿Estás así por nosotros?

"No me podía concentrar en contestar si Draco no paraba de mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja, luego el pezón y luego los labios, por lo que solo emití un gruñido."

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera?- ella jadeó- Tal vez… ¿esto? Y metió un dedo en su apretado coño.

Un gemido de satisfacción salió de su boca mientras Draco volvía apresarla. Severus comenzó un baile lento pero caliente con su dedo al que pronto le sumó otro y, cuando veía que no iba a poder más Draco se deshizo en dos momentos rápidos y la penetró con fuerza mientras Severus seguía jugando con su clítoris. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax pero la noche sólo acababa de empezar, cuando se recuperaron o al menos ellos dos lo hicieron volvieron a atacar pero esta vez con los papeles a la inversa y cuando vieron que Hermione no soportaría otra embestida como aquellas prefirieron pasar al arte favorito de Severus, la lengua. Y así, gemido tras gemido, embestida tras embestida consiguieron que Hermione perdiera la consciencia y cumpliera con las condiciones comportándose no como una gatita sino como una leona.

Cuando se despertó se juntó con los demás Slytherins en la sala común y ninguno la miraba mal, más bien todo lo contrario, la gente parecía que de verdad la quisiera allí. Tal vez se replanteara lo del cambio de casa…


End file.
